Kagura or Kagome?
by cloud nova
Summary: Kagome lost her memory so she doesn't know who Sesshomaru. they start 2 go out but he betrays her...will he find out Kagura's real plan is?Will he stay with Kagura and leave Kagome broken hearted? Or will he chose Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you can see (those who have already read this chapter) this is the rewrite of chapter one. Please review so I know what you think and one thing I am going to enforce is having certain amount of reviews before I would update lol just kidding. Review if you want. Anyways here's the story.**

_Chapter One__: _

AntAntAntAnt….

"Stupid alarm clock it's always waking me up at the wrong time." Kagome said. When she really looked at the time she screamed. "Omg I'm going to be late for the first day of school."

Kagome ran to the school and made it in time before the gate closed at 7:10a.m. The hallways were quiet and almost every student was in class. That soon changed when Kagome entered the hallway. She was already breaking one of the schools rules: No running in the hallway. While she was trying to get to class the teacher was taking attendance. Kagome was so focused on her homeroom class that she didn't notice someone else walking in the hallway. The male walking in the hallway didn't hear Kagome running or see her since he was listening to music and was holding his schedule eye level. In less than a second Kagome tackled the poor guy to the ground. Since he wasn't expecting being tackled he lost his balance and fell to ground on his ass. Annoyed he looks at Kagome on top of his lap. His eye brow started to twitch waiting for the stupid idiot (Kagome) to get of him.

"Ouch." Kagome said not even realizing she's on top of a guy's lap.

"Get off me wench."

"I'm not a wench you idiotic monkey."

"I'm an Inu-youkai filthy human."

"My name isn't filthy human, it's Kagome."

Someone clears their throat and they both look up and see the assistant principal. Kagome quickly gets off the man's lap and dust her clothes off.

"I see you found your teacher Ms. Higurashi."

"What."

"Since you are new to this school I'll let this incident pass. Don't let it happen again and the same thing goes for you Mr. Tashio. Make sure Ms. Higurashi has someone from your class show her around, don't disappoint me Mr. Tashio."

Kagome entered the class while Mr. Tashio and the assistant principal talked quietly. Mr. Tashio entered the classroom and picked up the blank attendance sheet.

"For those of you who don't take notes, come prepared, attend every class, do all the homework and classwork will fail this class. If you can't do any of the requirements I just mentioned I suggest you leave my class." Mr. Tashio said while giving everyone a cold look.

Only 10 people were in the classroom and among them was Inuyasha. Kagome was freaking out on the inside because she tackled her teacher and also called him names. She was afraid that he was going to give her more assignments than what he gave to her classmates. For the first day Mr. Tashio was easy on them so like every other class Kagome only got a list of needed supplies for each class. After her fourth period it was time for lunch. Kagome met one girl that apparently almost had the same schedule and her name was Sango.

Kagome stomach was growling so she was glad that it was lunch time. They entered the loud and messy cafeteria and got their lunch. "So Sango, where should we sit?"

"Well I have a couple of friends and their sitting at a table somewhere, oh I found them." Sango said pointing to the table.

"Kagome this is Kagura, Rin, and Ayame. Everyone this is Kagome, she's new at this school."

They chatted for a while and they all got along well with each other. The conversation was interrupted when Kikyo showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo said.

"Father transferred me to this school in the summer."

"How do you know Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"She's my older twin sister by 5 minutes." Kagome said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister, Wench?" Inuyasha said.

"That's because you never paid any attention or even asked and call me wench again, you're going to wish you never met me." Kikyo said.

"I will call you anything and anytime I want. There's nothing you can do anything about it."

Before Kikyo had a chance to knee Inuyasha, Mr. Tashio showed up. "Inuyasha father said to report to his office."

"What does that old man want me for?"

"Go find out yourself." Mr. Tashio left the cafeteria and went to his office.

"What does Mr. Ice Princess mean by that?" Kagome said with a confused look.

Inuyasha started to laugh at the nickname she gave to his half-brother.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers." Kikyo stated.

"Half-brother, wench."

Kikyo knee him and Inuyasha bend over in pain. Kagome finally realized they had similar features. Now that she thinks about it they both looked a lot like the principal. She also remembered somewhere deep in her memories that she met someone else that had similar features as the three of them but couldn't remember what his name was.

"Is there someone else in the family that looks like the three of them?"

"No the only thing that they have in common is their cousins who have the same silver hair." Rin said.

That got Kagome thinking of how did the guy looked like.

_**Cloudnova:**_** hmmmm who is this guy Kagome is talking about. Well I'm updating the next chapter as soon as possible, might be today or tomorrow. Review if you like and tell me what you think of my writing so far. Yes it's a lot different now than how it was two or three years ago. Well then sit tight and wait till the re-written chapter 2 is up so you can continue to read. I suggest you request story alert if you like the story so far.**


	2. chapter 2

**Author Note: Rewrite of chapter two. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Sesshomaru =( but I don't. **

_Chapter Two__:_

_**Kagome's POV:**_

I had the strangest dream ever, hopefully this dream doesn't repeat again. If it wasn't for the alarm clock I wouldn't have been woken up from the dream. Ugh why did I have to go to the club, I'm sooo tired.

_**Previously: **_

_(by the way when you read on you are going to wonder how can they drink well they have fake ids lol)_

"Hey do you guys want to go to the club?" Kagura said.

Everyone agreed except Kagome. They were excited to have fun that they started talking about what they were going to wear but didn't notice Kagome didn't say yes.

"Are you coming Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"Sorry can't on a school night."

"Oh come on Kagome you're going to have fun. Please." Sango said with a puppy face.

"Okay only if you stop giving me that look."

"Yay!" They all said hugging Kagome except for Kagura.

At the club

"Wow clubs here are a lot better than the ones in America. "

Kagome went straight to the dance floor. A lot of guys she didn't recognized asked her to dance but she turned them down. She wasn't expecting to see Inuyasha, Kikyo, and other people from her new school. She was shocked that Inuyasha asked her to dance and she said yes. When she was done she saw the dirty look Kikyo was giving her. Before she could walk up to her and ask her what her problem was, Koga came out of nowhere taking her hand. He walked toward the dance floor; Kagome told him only one song. After that song they went to the bar and talked about what they missed out. (They have known each other since they were a kid)

"I missed you Kagome."

"I miss you too bro. So do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome said hoping in her mind that he was over her.

"Why would I have a girlfriend if you are the only girl for me? You know that you're my woman Kagome."

Inuyasha heard the last part and walked towards them. "Kagome isn't your woman so back off wolf boy."

They started to argue so Kagome left the scene and looked for Sango.

"Sango I think we should go, it's getting late."

"I didn't want to interrupt the conversation you were having with that guy. Did you find someone interesting?"

"No he's an old friend of mine."

"Hey are you guys ready to leave?"

"You can go without me. See you tomorrow." Kagura said who was clinging to Sesshomaru.

Rin and Ayame followed the girls out of the club waiting for a taxi. As soon as Kagome got in the car she fell asleep.

_**End of Preview**_

"Kagome it's almost time for breakfast." Ms. Higurashi said.

"I'll be down after my shower."

When Kagome finished taking a shower she dried herself with her towel. Her clothes were already laid out so she put them on. Her new school is required to wear uniforms; they weren't that bad except for the skirts. The skirt was a couple of inches above their knees, almost close to the point where if you lift them a bit you can see the female's panties. Only a pervert would have the uniforms like that, the principal Inu Tashio.

Kagome went down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After she was done she ran to school to meet up with her new friends. Before she could even go inside the building she was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering, well you know…" A nervous Inuyasha said.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Well ?" Inuyasha said really fast.

"What? Can you repeat that but slowly?"

"Would you go out with me to the movies and maybe to dinner if you want?" Inuyasha said looking at the floor.

"Okay."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said he was so focused on hearing the rejection that he didn't hear her correctly.

"I said yes Inuyasha. You're so cute when you're confused."

Inuyasha started to blush and said good bye to Kagome.

When Kagome appeared in front of her friends, she heard them say Inuyasha's name.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Inuyasha ran in here blushing red as a tomato." Sango said.

"Oh it's because I called him cute."

Seeing the look on their face she knew she had to explain to them what happened.

"Wait you said yes, so that means you're not interested in that guy at the bar. Can you introduce him to me?"

"Yea and his name is Koga. I have been trying to hook him up with some other girl ever since I've meet him. Hopefully he will move on and find someone else; if you are willing to try I'll introduce you to him."

"He's a lot better than my stupid little half-brother. I don't know what you even see in him or females in general." Sesshomaru said hugging Kagura. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at Kagome.

"When did you get here Sesshy?"

"Don't call me that name. Let's go Kagura."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio. Can you forgive me?" Rin said giving Sesshomaru the puppy face look.

"We'll talk about this at home."

"What was that all about Rin?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that Sesshomaru is my father. He adopted me when I was little."

First Period

"Your assignment is on the board. Whatever you don't complete today finish it for hw. Kagome as for you, do the assignment on the board and a five page essay on what you did yesterday before homeroom. If it's not handed in by tonight by 12 am you will get a zero for today's class. Here's my email and the requirements for the essay. Get to work." Sesshomaru said trying so hard not to smile when he saw the look on Kagome's face.

"Oh and Kagome I want to see you at my office after class. It's on the second floor room 203."

Kagome wanted to rip her head off because of the assignment Sesshomaru gave her and the fact that she has to go to his office. She already knows she's doomed this year. She's not going to pass her senior year because of this class. By the end of the class Kagome finished the assignment on the board. The only thing left for her to do is the five page essay. She put her materials away in her book bag and headed towards her locker. She picked up the books she needed and went to her next class. Kagome told the teacher about her going to 's office and ran to the second floor. When she arrived there Sesshomaru was already sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Tashio."

"I changed my mind about the five page essay. I'll forget the incident that happened yesterday morning if you don't go on the date."

"I'm not going to cancel on him whether you like it or not."

"I didn't say anything about telling him, you are simply not going to go. Now if you do go on the date let's just say you won't be able to pass my class with all the work I'm going to give you."

"Are you done?"

"Get out of my site."

**Cloudnova: hmmm will Kagome go to the date or will Inuyasha get stood up? Again if the next chapter hasn't been rewritten I suggest you wait, changing a few things in the story. Thank you for reading my story review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome**_: Why is Sesshomaru giving me so much work to do all I did was call him names._

**Cloudnova**_: Because he's jealous._

**Sesshomaru**_: Please like I would ever be jealous of a filthy human like her._

**Cloudnova**_: So why did you to tell her to not go on the date so that Inuyasha could get stood up?_

**Sesshomaru**_: I don't see what she could see in that filthy hanyou._

**Kagome**_: He's not a filthy hanyou. He's a lot nicer than you and doesn't have a stick up his ass. Gosh you are such an Ice Princess, have nothing to do but make people's lives miserable I don't know how Rin can stand you or even live with you._

**Cloudnova**_: Laughs- guess Sesshy left lol._

**A/N: Well then here is another edited chapter. =) Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three__:_

"So how was your date Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"It was okay until Koga came and ruined the date. They argued the entire time."

"Shame, you should have listened to my Sesshy." Kagura said.

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru appeared. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Why do Rin and your best friend get to call you that and not me?" Kagura said getting mad.

"She's my daughter and my best friend doesn't exist anymore, now stop being jealous and shut up."

Kagura was about to say something but Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her. While Kagura had her eyes closed, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Got your essay and be ready to do more work." Sesshomaru left an angry Kagome and went to his office.

_What the hell is his problem, giving me that weird look when he was kissing Kagura? Just great I'm getting even more work, I'm going to kill that bastard. (Kagome's thoughts)_

"How did it go?" Sango asked walking towards Kagome and Kagura.

"It was okay until Koga showed up, they argued the entire time."

"They always argue it's their daily routine." Rin said.

"Guess I'm not going on another date with him. Ayame hopefully you will get Koga out of the way."

"I saw him yesterday, he wouldn't look at me. Apparently we are in an arrange marriage, I'm happy but I would have liked it if he would at least show some interest in me."

"I overheard your conversation with daddy and I didn't get a chance to warn you but hopefully you didn't write anything that he could use against you. I've seen him make people's lives miserable I don't want that to happen to you. I have the perfect picture you can use against him if he ever tries anything." Rin said.

"No it's okay Rin I can handle it, thank you though."

"Do you guys want to go to my house after school?"

Everyone nodded their heads except for Kagura and left to their classes after the bell rang. When Kagome and Sango arrived in homeroom there was a substitute teacher.

"Kagome Mr. Tashio wants to see you in his office."

Kagome knocked on 's door and entered when he said come in.

"Since you will be doing extra work from the class we are going to be working one on one. Your first assignment is to write this on the board in the class. You will report here first for homeroom and get the assignment to write on your classmate's board. You will do all your work here; I've excused you from all of your second period classes. You will have two periods to complete your work and you will have hw every single day even if I'm absent. Fail to do all of the classwork and hw you will fail my class, you still have time to drop this class Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome left and did what she was told. She hated the fact that she's going to be watched while she's doing her work. It was annoying enough that she has to do more work than the class and to be watched at that too. It was creepy that Sesshomaru was watching her every move and she's the only one who is getting the special treatment. Kagome is wishing to switch places with someone else; she doesn't like this kind of special treatment.

Lunch Time

"What's wrong Kagome you look stressed?"

"Your bastard father is giving me so much work; I don't want to drop out and give him the satisfaction."

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

"No there's probably nothing you can do about it plus I don't want you to be in the middle of it either."

"He's usually not this harsh to anyone unless they did something to them. What did you do Kagome?"

"I tackled him and called him names."

"That wouldn't give him any reason to act that way, actually that's how I met him."

"I knew that he adopted you but you never actually explained how you guys met." Sango said.

"It was winter and I was running away from wolfs. I lost them so I walked aimlessly around when I bumped into Sesshy. I fell on the ground and screamed at him to watch where he's going. He walked away from me without saying a word to me so I ran after him and hit him, calling him names. He left only growling at me but did nothing to me even after hitting and kicking him. We met once again but this time I couldn't escape from the wolves and he rescued me. I asked him why he saved me. He told me that I reminded him of his courted female and ever since then he accepted me into his pack. I never got to meet her all he has ever told me was that she left him and disappeared forever without a trace. Actually now that I think about it you and Kikyo look similar to her."

**Yes I know I'm evil well then no one going to know what Kagome says or anyone else. Next chapter is going to be about going to Rin's house. Please review, I'm such a lazy bum I don't want to write anymore wah wah wah, anyway I need some convincing from you readers. =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, Kagome, or Rin.**

**Chapter 4: Questions?**

School ended, I went with Rin to wait for her ride. Then a limo came and picked us up. "Rin I have a question I would like to ask you about Sesshomaru, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind."

"Well, um….Sesshomaru was giving me this weird look at me when he was kissing Kagura, I think his trying to make me jealous but I'm not sure. Since you know him better than I do, I just wanted to make sure I was right."

"I'm not sure but I'll ask him. You might understand much better when I show you these pictures. We're here."

When I saw the house the house was larger than the one my father has. I closed my mouth so Rin wouldn't notice. We went up these stairs to the third floor, then to a long hall, turned a corner from my right side, then three more cornerstwo from my left and from my right, I was really confused, but then we stopped at this long hall way in front of this door. Rin knocked on the door and I heard someone saying "come in".

"Sesshomaru, Kagome and I are going to stay at the library for a while, is that okay." Rin said.

"Which ones" Sesshomaru said.

"Your library" Rin said and gave Sesshomaru the puppy look.

"Okay but don't a mess and put everything back where it was."

"Thanks Sesshomaru" Rin gave Sesshomaru a kiss before she left.

We left to Sesshomaru's library and Rin took out this photo album.

"These are pictures of me and Sesshomaru. Look at all of them and compare them with these pictures."

Rin passed me two different photo albums. I looked at them and in the first photo album he looked the same way he is today, he had that same coldhearted person. But before I even looked at the other one Sesshomaru took it away from me.

"What are you doing showing her my photo album's." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru; I thought it wouldn't bother you since she looks like the girl in your photo album, so I thought you wouldn't mind." Rin stated.

"What are you talking about, what do you mean I'm in that picture."

"It's none of your business." Sesshomaru said while giving her a cold look of hatred. "And Rin, take her to the limo and report to my office right after." Sesshomaru said yelling at Rin with an angry voice.

"I'm not leaving Rin, this seems serious, who knows what he will do to you." Kagome said.

"Its okay, Sesshomaru loves me a lot but not as much as you. He won't hurt me, please don't worry, and go home before I get into more trouble." Rin said.

I knocked on Sesshomaru's door and entered when he said "come in".

"Don't bring her over here again or talk to her about 11 years ago. And yes, it is her but I want her to find out on her own. When she does I want her to feel guilty and horrible for what she did to me and I'm going to make her suffer."

"But Sesshy, you still love her don't….."

Sesshomaru hit Rin which made her fly to the wall and hit her head. Rin was unconscious.

"Lia come over here." Sesshomaru said out loud.

"Yes, my lord." Lia said.

"Take Rin to her room and get her ready. We're going to the hospital."

"You know, you're going to regret this, you should put this aside and go out with her, start a new beginning, you're meant for each other, and I don't want to see my princess (Rin) get hurt by you. She was trying to help you to get back together, but all you did was force your anger at her."

"Enough, I'll never be with her again and I'll make sure we don't end up together."

"Well, sorry my lord but my visions don't lie to me. It's your destiny."

Lia left to do what she was told, leaving an angry Sesshomaru.

"Dad what are you doing here." Kagome said.

"I can't visit my own daughter, plus your mother keeps on telling me you're under stress so I came to see if you're okay. And looking at you right now you don't look so well. Sit down and wait until I call kirra to bring the limo."

"No dad, I'm fine it's just, that I have a lot on my mine and I'm doing okay in school, I'm not stressing."

"So, what's on your mine?"

"Rin told me that Sesshomaru loves her but not as much he loves me. I don't get it; I've never seen Sesshomaru in my life."

"Maybe she confused you with someone else. I'll try to find someone who can explain to you and see if it's you or someone else. Know go to bed sweetie, I'll tell kirra to stay and keep an eye on you."

"Okay." He kissed Kagome goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.

Chapter 5:

I was half asleep and half awake. My bed felt different but I didn't know why; it was much softer and it had a different sent. When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was in my father's mansion. The maid got up and left, a few minutes passed and the door opens. The maid comes back followed by dad and this silvered haired guy.

"Hey honey, how did you sleep?" Mr. Higurashi said. He walked up to Kagome and kissed her in her forehead.

"I slept fine until I noticed I'm in this mansion. Why did you bring me here you know I don't like being in this mansion, since I get lost all the time." Kagome said to her father very angry.

"You'll find out in a sec but I like you to meet Inutashi, you might not remember him."

"Hello Kagome, I haven't seen you since you were six years old. You've grown to a beautiful young lady." said Inutashi. Kagome blushed at what he said.

"Well the reason you're here is because of my son. We are going to have to keep you here until its safe. Apparently Rin was hurt and we don't want that to happen to you. I still haven't heard from Lia yet, but we have to sort this out I can't have Sesshomaru hurt someone else and that person might be you or Rin."

"But I don't get it, what does this have to do with me."

"There's a lot to that but I'm going to make short. You and Sesshomaru were in love with each other ever since you were born, you both did everything together. You always made him happy but when you disappeared 11 yrs ago and never returned or said goodbye to him his heart broke. From that day on he changed, he never smiled and treated everyone like he had no heart so he's been coldhearted to every person he meets."

"No, you're wrong, when I see Sesshomaru at school he always give Rin this different look than he gives anyone. Sesshomaru gotten a little soft and I think I made worst, it's my fault Rin got hurt, if it wasn't for her making him soft he would have killed Rin. But how am I going to stop him from hurting anyone else."

"Well the three of us are going to see him; if Sesshomaru try's anything sneaky Inutashi will stop him."

The doctor finished checking Rin and went to tell Sesshomaru the result.

Sesshomaru saw the doctor he got up and Lia did the same.

"She's alright but she might not remember a few things. She'll have to stay here for a few days to see how her brain is working and if there are any serious damage. And Lia can you explain again how Rin hit her head. "

"Yes, but can I see Rin first."

"What's the point of you seeing her you already know how she is; you saw it in your vision."

Lia ignored Sesshomaru and they followed the doctor. Sesshomaru entered the room feeling guilty of what he did to Rin. He got a chair and sat next to her bed; while Sesshomaru was doing that Lia told the doctor what happened.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling security"

"There's no need to he's not going to hurt her. Look he just made a big mistake. I'm just telling you the truth, Sesshomaru won't do that again to her, I can smell that he feels guilty."

"Fine"

Lia went inside the room. "Sesshomaru go home I'll stay here with her, the doctor feels uneasy around you so please go home so that there aren't any more problems."

"I'll go later; I still have 30 minutes to meet up with father."

Twenty minutes after Sesshomaru was home Kagome, Mr. Higurashi, and Inutashi were in Sesshomaru's office.

"Sesshomaru, sorry to intrude but we need to talk about a few things."

"Ever heard of knocking, what do you want father." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Kagura would please step out a couple of minutes, there is something important I need to talk to Sesshomaru about."

"Bye Sesshomaru, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kagura said, giving Sesshomaru a good bye kiss in the cheek.

"What do you want to talk about; I have other things to do."

"Well Sesshomaru, it isn't your fault nor Kagome's for what happened 10 years ago." Inutashi said.

"It's my fault; I decided to move. Kagome had gotten into a accident and was almost killed by this half demon. Kagome lost her memories and I couldn't risk of staying or Kagome would have gotten hurt again. I had to keep it a secret so the half demon that attacked her wouldn't find out where we moved." Mr.Higurashi said.

Sesshomaru got angry. "But that was still no excuse; I loved her and all she did was broke my heart so I'm going to break hers." When he finished, he was close to Kagome and he couldn't control his anger. He was about to hit Kagome; kagome put her hands in Sesshomaru's hands and Sesshomaru screamed in pain. He used his other arm to attack kagome but was knocked out by his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter6:

Kagome was scared to go to school but she had to go.

"Don't worry Kagome; Kirra will be by your side. Inutashi talked with Sesshomaru, and if he tries to hurt you Kirra is here to help you." Mr.Higurashi told Kagome and kissed her I the forehead.

I got to school and was greeted by worry faces.

"Kagome I heard from Rin that something happened between you and Sesshomaru, are you okay, did he hurt you. Rin told me he hurt her and …."

A worried Sango said.

Sango was interrupted by Kagome, "No, he didn't hurt. Is Rin okay?"

"Good, for a second I was about to kill him." Sango said.

The bell rung and they went inside to go to homeroom. Kagome started to get nervous. First period went by quickly. (She had Sesshomaru first period.) The bell rung for second period but before Kagome could leave someone called her name. Kagome looked to see who it was and saw that it was the woman that was sitting in Sesshomaru's desk all through first period.

"Kagome, you are excused from your second period class; I got permission from the principal. You and Sesshomaru need to talk; I know that you're scared of him now but you need to resolve this. Are you willing to come and talk?"

"I thought I told you I'm not going to talk with her." Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, your father said you need to resolve this before your demon form takes control and you end up hurting those you love."

"There is no one that I love except Rin, and I would kill myself if I lose control before I even touch her."

"That's the same thing you said but instead of saying Rin you said Kagome. You need to know why you haven't seen her. The demon that's with Kagome will explain to you. Sorry for not introducing myself; my name is Yuki."

Sesshomaru and Kirra went into Sesshomaru's office to talk.

"I just hope things go well between you and Sesshomaru. I missed you so much. I was worried that my visions were going to come true when you didn't come the next day. I can remember it like it was yesterday. You were the greatest thing for Sesshomaru." Yuki told Kagome.

"So you know me?"

"Yes. You were so cute; you look even more beautiful."

"Can you tell me what happened? I can't remember anything that happened with me and Sesshomaru when we were kids."

"Sure. But it's a long story how about we talk later. Do you like coffee?"

"Yes"

"Ok! I'll pick you up around 4pm." Kagome nodded her head.

Kagome and Yuki saw Sesshomaru and Kirra coming out of the office so they stopped talking.

"I think we should let Kagome and Sesshomaru have some privacy." Kirra told Yuki.

Yuki and Kirra left the room.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome and said something to her.

**End of Chapter**

**Please review! review! review! let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 7:**

"I'm sorry Kagome"

Kagome was shocked at what he said. Sesshomaru got closer and hugged her really tight. "I'm sorry that I almost hit you, gave you those cold looks. I usually just give everyone cold looks but I was angry at you that why I treated you that way. I acted so immature; I hope you can forgive me."

Third period bell rang. "I have to go to class Sesshomaru. And yes I do forgive you."

Kagome took her things and was about to leave the class when she heard Sesshomaru say "wait". Kagome went to face him and waited until he said something.

Sesshomaru walked towards kagome and hugged her again but this time he kissed her. He broke the kiss; Kagome didn't have time to react.

"You should to your class before you're late."

Kagome nodded her head and left the class blushing.

Sango spotted Kagome leaving Sesshomaru's class room and kagome red as a tomato.

"Kagome what happened in there, you're red as a tomato."

"Nothing" Kagome tried to hide her face and calm down. She didn't want Sango to know what happened because kagome was a little confused at the actions Sesshomaru did.

"Kagome"

"I don't know Sango. I'm not sure yet."

"Does this have to do with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well then maybe you should tell Rin. She can help you, since she knows Sesshomaru then any of us."

"Actually you're wrong. Kagome knows him more than I do." Rin said. She was listening to their conversations without them noticing.

"No. I actually don't remember." Kagome said.

"Tell me when school is over. We can go to my house." Rin said.

"Okay." Kagome and Sango said.

Third and forth period went by quick; then it was lunch.

Kagome and Sango went to go bye lunch.

"Can you at least tell me why you were blushing?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Okay. Wait until we get to the table."

Kagome and Sango took their lunch and went to the table Rin, Ayame, and Orihime were sitting.

Kagome took a deep breath and whispered to her friends, "Sesshomaru kissed me."

Shock was all over their faces.

"Isn't Kagura dating Sesshomaru?" Orihime asked.

"No! He broke up with her." Rin said.

"Is that why she isn't here today?" Orihime asked.

"No, I called her today and she sounded really sick." Ayame said.

"Are you sure Ayame." Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure if that's true but if she wasn't sick she still would have come to school. I be seeing her in the house." Rin said.

A few minutes later the bell rung.

Kagome and Sango went to their fifth period class and the rest of the girls went to their classes.

The bell rung and it was seventh period.

_Today went by too really fast. I can't even remember what happen the last two periods. Maybe math will go by quick and I don't have to worry about listening to the boring teacher._

"Kagome what is the answer to question 2."

_Shit I don't even understand this. Why did she have to pick me?_

"Hojo can you show Kagome how to do it. I'm letting this slide since this is last period but next time pay attention." The teacher said.

Hojo showed Kagome but she wasn't paying to one thing he was saying.

_Will Sesshomaru be there? I hope not. I still don't understand why he kissed me. I thought he was mad. He can't forgive that fast. Maybe it had something to do with what Kirr…_

"Kagome are you paying attention?"

"Sorry Hojo. I just have a lot of things on my mind. I can't concentrate."

"Okay. If you want I can Tudor you if you want to."

"Okay."

The bell rung and school was over. Kagome picked up her things and went to her locker. Kagome put her textbook inside and took three notebooks, a workbook, and a textbook.

She went outside and saw Rin and Sango waiting for her. A limo came and we went inside the limo.

"Good. Kagome is here. I'm going to borrow her for a while when we get in the house." Yuki said.

"Sure." Rin replied. "So what do you need Kagome for Yuki?"

"Sesshomaru seem a little sad when he was home. I sort of told him you're not interested in him, that you were confused about the things he did in the room. I upset him with that news when you left. So I thought that you and Sesshomaru need to talk and get to know him better." Yuki said.

**End of chapter.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Sorry I took so long to update, but I didn't have a chance to type it and I was going to update it on the eleventh but my internet was disconnected and it was acting retarded. Well here's the chapter I hope you like it. Let me know anything you might want to be included in the story or just review. By the way I won't update the next chapter until I get reviews!!!!!!**

**Chapter 8:**

They arrived at the house and Kagome followed Yuki while Sango followed Rin to her room.

Yuki took Kagome to Sesshomaru's office after Kagome dropped her things in Rin's room. Yuki knocked on the door and didn't hear Sesshomaru. Yuki opened the door and saw that Sesshomaru wasn't in his study room.

"Maybe he's in his room. Walk down the hall until you see the first door on the right. It's not that far, if you don't find it then shout my name as loud as you want." Yuki told Kagome.

Kagome started to walk and saw the door. She opened the door and saw a sleeping Sesshomaru on the bed.

_He looks so peaceful and cute. Did I just say he's cute?_

Kagome started to walk towards him and saw a white fluffy tail. She didn't know that it was his tail. Kagome touched the tail and couldn't stop touching the white fluffy tail.

_Oh my God. This white fluffy thing is so soft. I wonder where Sesshomaru…_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone purr almost like a cat. When she noticed that the sound was coming from Sesshomaru she stopped. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he noticed Kagome wasn't touching his tail.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was your tail. Sorry, maybe I should go." A nervous Kagome said.

"No"

"What?"

"There's no need to apologize. You can touch my tail if you want, it doesn't bother me." Sesshomaru said with a serious face.

Kagome was about to leave but went back to the side of his bed when she heard him.

"So you're not mad that I came in your room without permission and touched your tail?"

"No" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome towards him and kissed her. Kagome was shocked again of what he did. Her body reacted without her knowing it. She sat in his lap and kissed him back. Sesshomaru broke the kiss remembering that she was human and needed to breathe. Kagome was trying to get her breathing back to normal but wasn't able to until 3 minutes passed.

_Wow! How did that happen? This kiss was different then the other one, and way better but why did he kiss me in the first place?_

All Kagome could say was, "Why"

"What is it do you really want to know. You're not making sense." Sesshomaru said coldly to her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I still love you. I'm testing to see if I still love you the same way I did when we younger. But I hate you more then I love you. Even though my hatred for has decreased a few the hatred I have for you now is still greater than my love for you. I understand that it wasn't your fault when Kirra explained to me. But…."

Kagome interrupted him, "What did Kirra actually tell you?"

"It was really long but I'll summarize it up for you."

"It doesn't matter how long it is, tell me anyways. I should know what happened." A curious Kagome said.

"The last time I saw was when we were in the gardens. You had a white and red kimono; the kimono was all white with red roses. We were in the gardens playing when it was time for you to go. I didn't know because I was looking everywhere for you in the gardens. When I went to tell dad you're missing he told me you already left. I was mad that you left without saying goodbye to me even though I knew you were coming the next day. The next day came you never came, I began to worry and asked father to go to your house. He told me no, to wait a couple of days. Weeks passed and you never came, I was really pissed and that's when I started to change. I started to feel hatred to you, for never coming back or saying goodbye. The next day I went to talk with father when I heard him talking with someone and overheard the demon say you weren't in your house, it was like you moved. That even got me madder and…." Sesshomaru had a flash back and got pissed off. Sesshomaru punched the wall three times and there were three holes in the wall.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and tried to comfort and relax him. Kagome saw his hand and said, "Where's the first aid kit, you're hand is bleeding you should bandage that."

"There's no need to, I already healed. Sesshomaru took a tissue from his night stand, next to his bed, cleaned his hand and showed Kagome that he had no injuries.

"Here's what Kirra told me. He said when you went to go home; you didn't wait until he came. You started to walk home; he saw you being attacked by a demon. He was battling a guy name Naraku; he was trying to stop him from hurting you but he was too late. Naraku had your hair in his hands and he threw you to a tree. Before Kirra had the chance to hit him he disappeared. Kirra went to see how you were doing. You were bleeding a lot in your head, he ran as fast as he can. When he arrived you got immediate attention, and he told your father what happened. He decided to moved, everyone meaning his family and the maids, guards, and anyone else that worked for him……" before Sesshomaru could continue talking Kagome asked, "Why did I move? If dad had guards to protect me then there was no need to move and this wouldn't have happened."

"You're going to ask Kirra that or your father. But I know that he wanted to keep you safe and wouldn't take that chance. I'm still mad that he kept you away from me for ten years."

"I almost forgot why I came here. Yuki thought that it I should come over here to get to know you better."

"Well that's going to have to wait. You've been in this room for an hour, if you want to understand anything about Sesshomaru you should ask me. He won't reveal everything to you but I would." Rin said smiling.

"Stop eavesdropping, you should know not to stick your nose in my business, Rin."

"But I wasn't, I'm just getting someone who you are keeping to all yourself, Sesshomaru you should share especially with Rin." Rin made a big smile and took Kagome with her.

"Wait."

Kagome and Rin stopped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Dinner, tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at eight."

Kagome didn't get a chance to reply and she just nodding her head. Rin took her to her room while singing, "Kagome going on a date with Sesshomaru." over and over again.

When Sango heard her she started asking and Rin told her the story.

**End of chapter**

**Review Review Review**

**I won't update the next story until I get reviews!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 9:**

Rin's Room

"So what happened when you left his class? Your face was red as a tomato." Rin asked.

"Well, I was about to leave class when he said wait. I stopped walking and looked at when he started to walk towards me. He hugged me and kissed me." Kagome said.

Kagome started to remember what happened and had the image playing in her head again and again. She blushed and tried not to but her face turned all red.

"Kagome likes Sesshomaru. The last time I seen her face turn all red was when she had a crush on this guy freshman year." Sango said.

"No I did not. I never liked him."

"Stop denying it Kagome."

"What was his name Sango?" Rin asked.

"His name was Hojo."

Kagome had flashes of memories of the dates she went with Hojo and started blushing.

"See, I told you Kagome liked Hojo. Does he still like you Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Is Hojo that guy with brown hair, the one who sometimes follow kagome in the hallways?" Rin asked.

"His hair is brown but I didn't know he still follows me." Kagome said.

"Yes, it's him. You didn't know he was, I always thought you knew." Sango said.

The girls kept on talking for hours and Kagome understood better why Sesshomaru kissed her. It was time for dinner and Kagome stayed but Sango went home.

Rin and Kagome walked to the dinning room and took their seats next to each other. Sesshomaru came a few minutes later and he sat at the end of the table, four seats away from Kagome.

"So how did it go between you two?" Yuki asked Kagome when she arrived. "Apparently Sesshy wouldn't tell me anything."

"Don't call me that." Sesshomaru said angrily.

"I'll tell you later, Kagome told me every detail. By the way SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME ARE GOING ON A DATE." Rin said.

When she saw that Sesshomaru got angry that she told Yuki she started to sing SESSHOMARU….ON A DATE again and again.

"Rin, I think that's enough Sesshomaru is a little bit angry and he might break your head if you don't stop."

"Okay." Rin stayed silent.

Kagome ate dinner and got a call from her father, told Rin goodbye.

Kagome took her stuff and went to the limo that was waiting for her.

**The next day: At school.**

Kagome arrived at school but she didn't see her friends outside. Kagome went to the cafeteria and saw her friends sitting in a table.

"Kagome I hear that you are going to go on a date with Sesshomaru." Orihime said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Kagome asked.

"Rin, she was signing it. She was walking with Sesshomaru. She's in his office right now." Orihime said.

"Where's Sango?"

"She still hasn't arrived." Ayame said.

Kagome began to worry. _What if Sesshomaru did something to her. Sango isn't here so she wouldn't be able to help her. I just hope she is alright when I get there._

Kagome started to run to Sesshomaru's office, leaving Ayame and Orihime confused.

Kagome opened the door and she saw Rin, Sango, Kagura, Sesshomaru, and this guy.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" Rin asked.

"I thought Sesshomaru was going to do something bad to you and Ayame said Sango was here so I thought you were in trouble." Kagome answered.

"Why would Sesshomaru hurt Rin?" Rin asked.

"Because Orihime told me she heard you singing Sesshomaru and Kagome are going on a date."

"Sesshomaru's mad at me but he won't make the same mistake he did last time."

"Are you going to stand there or sit down." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome followed Rin and sat in the seat that was only available. They were all sitting in a circle. Kagome was between Sesshomaru and Sango. Next to Sango was Rin, the man was next to her and then it was Kagura who sat between the man and Sesshomaru.

"So why are all of you here?" Kagome asked.

"Rin told me to meet her in Sesshomaru's office." Sango said.

Kagome looked at Rin for an answer.

"I followed Sesshomaru here. Sesshomaru said I should bring Kagome along to discuss something. So I invited Sango. And I forgot to tell Kagome so that's why I was singing that song. If I wanted to bother you Sesshy, Rin would have been annoying in the morning." Rin said with a big smile on her face.

"May I ask a question?" Sango said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Who is that? He gives me the creeps."

"His name is Takumi." Answered Kagura.

"There's no need to get angry Kagura." Takumi said.

Kagome started shaking in terror. _It's him._

"Kagome are you okay?" A worried Sango asked.

Kagome started to cry. She got up and ran. Sango went to follow her but she didn't know which direction to go: the right, left, or up the stairs.

**End of Chapter **

**Why is Kagome scared of Takumi?**

**Who is Takumi?**

**Is that his real name?**

**Why is his voice is is so familiar to Kagome?**

**Does she know him before the accident happened? **

**Or is she imagining things?**

**Questions, questions, questions, well these questions above will be answered later on in another chapter. I don't know which chapter so your going to have to find out for your selves when I update. If you want to guess who this Takumi person is then send me a review with your guess. I know that I didn't give you enough information. I didn't want to describe him cause then you might guess right. But in the story there is a little hint. **

**If you don't want to guess who he is then you don't have to.**

**So Review, Review, Review, and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Author Note

**Hey its cloudnaova! I have decided to restart the stories, make them a bit better and longer, There might be a few changes. Im going to wait until i have the complete story either typed or written before i decide to re upload the chapters nd upload new one. I'm not sure when I will be done but leave a comment or private message on which story you want me to work on first. I don't know how to make those polls/ votes I've seen other authors do so a comment or private message it is. Well then good bye till I start to upload stories again.**


	11. Author Note 2

Author Note: Just got microsoft word. I have been busy with packing and my laptop being broken that I couldn't do it the last two weeks of August. I'm goin to start rewriting the chapters as of right now. Had to force myself lol. I have a three weekend break which is awesome. I'm goin to try to get myself into the habit of editing my stories every single day until all chapters have been rewritten and I need to create new ones. Once I post a new chapter (10) that everyone has been hoping for I'm going to start on rewriting the other stories well thats If i want to change anything that i dont like. Well then hopefully I start seeing reviews soon... Bye bye!


End file.
